Zeitleiste (Filme)
Diese Seite dokumentiert zeitlich richtig alle Ereignisse im Saw-Franchise. Vor Saw * Detective Eric Matthews fälscht in einigen seiner Fälle die Beweise, was dazu führt, dass Jonas Singer, Gus Colyard, Addison Corday, Xavier Chavez, Laura Hunter, Obi Tate und Amanda Young verurteilt werden. * Detective Mark Hoffman und Officer Daniel Rigg verhören Jane in ihrer Schule wegen ihrer körperlichen Misshandlung durch den gewalttätigen Lehrer Rex. Vor seiner eingeschüchterten Frau Morgan greift Rigg den Lehrer an und bricht ihm seine Nase. * Rex versucht gegen Rigg ein Verfahren einzuleiten, das aufgrund einer fehlerhaften eidesstattlichen Erklärung von Mark Hoffman abgewiesen wird. * Art Blank verteidigt erfolgreich Rex gegen die Anklage wegen Missbrauchs. * Mark Hoffmans Schwester, Angelina Acomb, wird von ihrem Freund Seth Baxter während eines häuslichen Streits brutal ermordet, was dazu führt, dass Hoffman an Depressionen erkrankt. * Seth Baxter wird wegen Mordes zu lebenslänglicher Haftstrafe verurteilt. * Die Morgenrot Klinik wird vom Staat geschlossen, was zur Freilassung mehrerer Insassen führt. * Aufgrund eines Notrufs betritt Officer Matt Gibson eine Kreuzungsmanufaktur und wird von einem früheren Patienten aus der Morgenrot Klinik angegriffen. * Mark Hoffman kommt in die Manufaktur und erschießt den Angreifer, obwohl er seine Waffe fallen lässt. * Matt Gibson meldet Mark Hoffman bei der Polizei. * Mark Hoffman wird befördert, während Matt Gibson in eine andere Abteilung versetzt wird. * Während er betrunken ist, verursacht Timothy Young einen Autounfall, was zum Tod von Dylan Denlon führt. * Die einzige Zeugin des Autounfalls, Danica Scott, weigert sich gegen Timothy Young auszusagen. Dies veranlasst den Vorsitzenden Richter Halden dazu, ihn für nur sechs Monate zu einer Gefängnisstrafe zu verurteilen. * Der Tod ihres Sohnes und die milde Bestrafung von Timothy Young führen dazu, dass sowohl Lynn als auch Jeff Denlon an Depressionen erkranken. Das führt dazu, dass sie ihre Tochter Corbett stark vernachlässigen. * John Kramer entwirft sein erstes Gebäude namens Gideon und lässt es im 11235 Blake Drive bauen. * John Kramer ermutigt seine Frau Jill, unter dem Motto "Schätze dein Leben" die Homeward Bound Klinik für Drogenabhängige zu eröffnen. * Amanda Young wird nach ihrer Entlassung aus der Haft in der Klinik von Jill Patientin. * Der Manager der Umbrella Health und Bruder der Journalistin Pamela Jenkins, William Easton, sponsert eine Party für die Homeward Bound Klinik. Dort lernt er John Kramer kennen, der ihn nach seinen zweifelhaften Geschäftspraktiken fragt. * Jills Klinik bekommt mehrere neue Patienten, darunter Paul Leahy, Donnie Greco, Michael Marks, Gus Colyard, Troy, Derek und Cecil Adams. * Jill wird schwanger und ihr Sohn, Gideon, soll im Jahr des Schweins im chinesischen Tierkreis geboren werden. * John Kramer zeigt Jill seine neue Werkstatt und überrascht sie mit einer Krippe und einer Holzpuppe für ihren Sohn. * John Kramer, Leiter der Urban Renewal Company, und sein Anwalt Art Blank arbeiten gemeinsam an einem Projekt zur Schaffung neuer Wohnungen für bedürftige Familien. * Art Blank verteidigt erfolgreich vor Gericht die Zuhälterin Brenda und den dreifachen Vergewaltiger Ivan Landsness. * Während einer Schlägerei zwischen Gus Colyard und Cecil Adams in der Homeward Bound Klinik macht John Kramer Bekanntschaft mit Letzterem. * Während John auf Jill vor der Klinik wartet, macht er Bekanntschaft mit der Prostituierten Addison Corday. Sie bietet ihm ihre "Dienstleistungen" an, doch John lehnt ab. * Amanda Young überredet Cecil Adams zu einem Raubüberfall von Jills Klinik. Durch ein Missgeschick rammt Cecil einen Türknauf in Jills Bauch und tötet somit ihr Baby. Sie erlitt eine Fehlgeburt. * Cecil flieht aus Panik aus der Klinik. * John findet Jill und bringt sie zum Angel of Mercy Krankenhaus, aber trotz ihrer Bemühungen können die Ärzte das Leben von John und Jills ungeborenem Kind nicht retten. * Nach Gideons Tod erkrankt John an einer schweren Depression, die ihn dazu bringt sich sowohl von seiner Frau als auch von dem Projekt, an dem er und Art Blank beteiligt waren, zurückzuziehen. * Der Arzt Dr. Lawrence Gordon diagnostiziert John mit einem inoperablen Gehirntumor. * John erfährt von einer experimentellen Therapie, die von einem Arzt in Norwegen entwickelt wurde und bittet William Easton die Behandlungskosten zu tragen. Dieser lehnt den Antrag aufgrund der geringen Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit wiederholt ab. * John versucht daraufhin Selbstmord zu begehen, indem mit seinem Auto über eine Klippe fährt. Schwer verletzt überlebt er es und hat einen Sinneswandel. Er schätzt ab diesem Moment sein Leben viel mehr wert und möchte auch andere Personen diese Lehre erteilen. * John trennt sich von Jill. * John entführt Cecil Adams während eines chinesischen Straßenfestes mit einer Schweinemaske und zwingt ihn in seine erste Falle. * Cecil überlebt, wenn auch schwer verletzt, stirbt jedoch, als er versucht John anzugreifen. Nach dem Ausbluten schneidet John ein Puzzleteil aus Cecils Haut. * John baut den Glassarg. * Die Polizei findet die Leiche von Cecil Adams. * Durch das aus Cecils Körper geschnittene Puzzleteil geben Polizei und Zeitungen John Kramer den Spitznamen "Jigsaw Killer" oder einfach "Jigsaw" (Das Wort "Jigsaw" bedeutet übersetzt "Puzzle"). Detective David Tapp übernimmt die Führungsposition in diesem Fall. * Nachdem sie von Cecils Tod erfahren hat, besucht Jill John in seiner Werkstatt und konfrontiert ihn mit der Zeitung und Fotos von Cecil, die sie auf einer Werkbank findet. Es artet aus und führt zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen, der Jill dazu veranlasst, zu gehen. * Dr. Lawrence Gordon beginnt eine Affäre mit seiner Auszubildenden Carla Song. * Aufgrund von Verfahrensfehlern wird Seth Baxter nach fünf Jahren aus der Haft entlassen. * Paul Leahy versucht erfolglos Selbstmord zu begehen, indem er sich die Handgelenke aufschneidet. * Detective Mark Hoffman entführt Seth Baxter und setzt ihn in eine Falle. Aufgrund der manipulierten Falle hat Seth keine Chance zu überleben, selbst nachdem er seine Aufgabe gelöst hat. Er wird vor Hoffmans Augen von einem riesigen Pendel getötet. Hoffman schneidet ein Puzzleteil aus der Haut seines Opfers, um es wie ein Mord von Jigsaw aussehen zu lassen. * Nachdem sie Seth Baxters Leiche gefunden haben, untersuchen Detective Mark Hoffman und Detective Fisk den Tatort. * John Kramer sammelt Beweise dafür, dass Hoffman Seth ermordet hat und schickt ihm eine anonyme Nachricht, dass er über sein Geheimnis Bescheid weiß. * John entführt Hoffman, entpuppt sich als Jigsaw Killer und zwingt ihn dazu, ihm beim Aufbau seiner zukünftigen Spiele zu helfen. Andernfalls würde er sicherstellen, dass die Polizei seine Informationen über Hoffman herausfinden würde. Nach einem kurzen Streit stimmt Hoffman schließlich zu. * John und Hoffman greifen Paul Leahy an, während dieser versucht wieder Selbstmord zu begehen. Nachdem sie ihn überwältigt haben, wird Leahy in eine andere Falle gebracht. Er schafft seine Aufgabe nicht und stirbt deshalb. * Während sie zusehen wie Paul stirbt, warnt Hoffman John vor Detective Tapp, der hinter ihm her ist. John gibt ihm eine Taschenlampe, die er von Dr. Gordon genommen hat, und sagt Hoffman er soll seine Kollegen auf die Spur des Arztes führen. * Nachdem einige Wochen später Pauls Leiche gefunden wurde, untersuchen Detective David Tapp, Detective Allison Kerry und Detective Steven Sing den Tatort. * Die Immobilienmaklerin Brit heuert einen Drogendealer an, um ein Wohnhaus niederzubrennen. So kann sie das Anwesen zu einem günstigen Preis kaufen. Sie besticht auch die Stadtplanerin Luba Gibbs, um eine Baugenehmigung zu erhalten. * Der Dealer bietet dem Drogensüchtigen Mallick eine Unze Heroin an, um das Gebäude niederzubrennen. * Mallick denkt, dass das Gebäude verlassen ist, verbrennt es und verursacht so den Tod von acht Menschen, die dort noch lebten. * Mallicks Vater besticht die Feuerwehrinspektorin Ashley, damit sie den Unfallbericht fälscht. Auch der Journalist Charles wird bestochen, damit er die Wahrheit über die Brandstiftung nicht veröffentlicht. * Special Agent Peter Strahm und Special Agent Lindsey Perez untersuchen Brit, Mallick, Luba, Charles und Ashley wegen Brandstiftung, doch als der Dealer plötzlich spurlos verschwindet, gibt das FBI die Untersuchung auf. * Detective Mark Hoffman und John Kramer entführen Mark Wilson und stecken ihn in die nächste Falle. Nachdem er Zeuge von Marks Tod wurde, platziert Hoffman Dr. Gordons Taschenlampe am Tatort. * John Kramer entführt Amanda Young und Donnie Greco und zwingt Amanda in einen seiner Tests. Donnie wird von Amanda getötet, um den Schlüssel für ihre Falle aus seinem Körper zu holen. Das macht Amanda zur ersten Person, die eine Falle von Jigsaw überlebt hat. * Nachdem man Marks Leiche gefunden hat, untersuchen Detective David Tapp, Detective Allison Kerry und Detective Steven Sing den Tatort. Detective Kerry entdeckt die Gucklöcher, die Jigsaw benutzt, um seine Opfer zu beobachten. Auch findet sie die Lampe. * John Kramer begibt sich zur Routineuntersuchung in das Angel of Mercy Krankenhaus. * Detective Tapp und Detective Sing konfrontieren Dr. Gordon und bringen ihn zur Polizeistation. * Als er nach seinem Alibi gefragt wird, erzählt Dr. Gordon seinem Anwalt Brett von seiner Affäre mit Carla und dass sie während Mark Wilsons Tod zusammen waren. * Auf Drängen von Detective Sing wird Dr. Gordon Zeuge der Befragung von Amanda Young, in der sie sagt, dass Jigsaw ihr geholfen hat. * John wartet in ihrem Haus auf Amanda und überredet sie zu seinem Lehrling zu werden. * John entführt Jeff Ridenhour. * Durch die Untersuchung von Jigsaws Videoband an Amandas Tatort, entdecken Detective Tapp und Detective Sing das Versteck von Jigsaw. * Detective Tapp und Detective Sing betreten das Versteck ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl und finden Jeff Ridenhour. * Jigsaw betritt ebenfalls das Versteck und startet Jeffs Falle. Er zwingt Tapp und Sing schnell zu handeln, da Jeff ansonsten stirbt. * Während Sing die Falle zerstört und damit Jeff rettet, schneidet Jigsaw Tapps Hals auf. Detective Sing gerät bei seiner Verfolgung in eine weitere Falle und stirbt. * Nach dem Tod seines Partners erlitt Tapp einen Nervenzusammenbruch und wurde von der Polizei entlassen. * Da Tapp davon überzeugt ist, dass Dr. Gordon mit Jigsaw zusammenarbeitet, mietet er sich eine Wohnung gegenüber von diesem. Tag und Nacht beobachtet er den Arzt. * John Kramer besucht Jill in ihrer Klinik und zeigt ihr eine scheinbar gereinigte Amanda, um sie von der Richtigkeit seiner Handlungen zu überzeugen. Saw __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Sonstiges